Finding Serenity
by SmittnKitten
Summary: Alternative Story line Serena is your average girl, who possesses powers, and now she finds everything she knew wasn't what it seems and shes destined for something much more.. WARNING RATED M.SerenaDarien Fic
1. Chapter 1

Hello. My name is Leann, and I'm working under a new pen name. You may have found this story before if you're a faithful fan of over the years. However the story is under renovation. It most definitely needed a little makeover. Anywho, I work totally under the influence of Boredom and motivation. So let me know what you think? However, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. UNLESS, its constructive criticism. That is fine. Otherwise don't fuck with my mojo. Lol.

All right, that's enough. Sailor Moon is not mine. The story is however.

REVIEW!

**  
**

** The hate in his rich, dark chocolate eyes was unmistakable as I felt a cold shudder rip through my battered body. My body felt numb and as I laid upon the dirt as I contemplated what to do. **

**  
How could he? I thought he loved me? Should I fight? Should I scream for help? Or should I lay here hoping some sense will come upon him and he will realize what he was doing to me, his girlfriend of 6 months? My strength is nearly gone, outdone by the tall man that hovered over me, lust evident in his eyes.**

** My body was numb, and the struggle to keep conscience when my eyes desperately wanted to escape beneath my lids. A whimper escaped my parched lips but it did not feel or sound as my own. His violent eyes held no change with my soft plea, not even a flicker of compassion.  
**

** The strong smell of vodka lingered close to my face and I felt a urge to vomit and spit in his face, but yet all I could do was lay there in despair. I could feel warm liquid run down my cheeks. Blood? Tears? I did not know. His mouth fell upon mine in a possessive manner, his words echoing in my head, repeatedly like a scratched cd.**

**  
The loud ripping of my clothes, cut through the air making me realize this madness wasn't going to stop and a female's nightmare was about to come true to me. **

**That fucking asshole. **

**I suddenly felt rejuvenate, the sensation of pins and needles like as if my body had been reawaken. I did not deserve to be treated like this, and I won't stand for it. **

**A warm glow of anger coursed through my body, no longer tired. I rose to my feet suddenly, as if some other force had taken over my body, my 'boyfriends' strength no longer a factor. **

** Words not my own escaped my lips as I chanted foreign words that I couldn't even categorize. And there he was, the tables were now turned, he now was laid sprawled in the dirt a mere foot away, confused, dazed. And through my anger I couldn't help but feel pity for the sad excuse of the man below me. However, the sight lasted a mere second, before a blinding light surrounded the park and I could no longer see nor breathe. **

** Darkness once more took over the woods and gravity brought down my spent figure. All the anger washed away. Why? All my strength was spent again, But how? **

**And now I laid upon the ground once more, one last coherent thought echoing through my brain before darkness overtook my body; One word that would follow me for years to come.**

** Serenity.**

AGAIN! Remember. Review. It takes a second. And it will most definitely put a smile on my face to know people have actually read my story..so far lol


	2. Chapter 2

Ok.. Ok… So a prologue isn't much to comment on BUT this should make up for it now. I'm expecting REVIEWS now silly gooses.

Oh right…. And I don't own Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 1**

**Light poured beneath my eyelids forcing me to open them only to be overwhelmed by a new day. I felt I hadn't slept a wink; the horrible nightmare of my past once more took away my peaceful slumber. So many unanswered questions replayed in my mind about that faithful day as well as in the minds of many others.**

**Somehow I was saved and the pitiful excuse of my ex was locked away in a mental facility of Brentwood, screaming one lone word: 'Serenity.' God knows why. But the funny thing was that no one could explain what had happened or how I was saved. The only facts the police were able to gather was that a hiker by the name, Ronin Ling had came across our bodies during the early morning. No trace of evidence, except of my ex's attempts and the slight tinged grass surrounding our unconscious bodies. Although I had informed the police of the bright light and the warm feeling that surrounded myself. They felt it was irrelevant, and that I was merely 'traumatized' to fully comprehend the events. But I knew what I saw. Hell I'd been experiencing it again and again, on nights much like last night.**

**But I had dropped it, to ensure my family and friends that I was in a stable mind. The last thing I needed was to be in extensive counseling, reliving my past in words as well as dreams. I just simply wanted it to end. Plus two years had now passed and I was almost eighteen, and graduating high school today, and I was ready to begin a new chapter.**

**However, I had a strange feeling deep down as if something was going to happen, something that was going to change everything I ever knew. Something felt different. Maybe It was the fact I was graduating, or maybe it was the fact my eighteenth birthday was less than a week away. Nah, I was just being silly. I'm sure the feeling I have was no different than anyone of my age. The rest of my life was about to begin.**

**Shaking the thoughts that were forming I stood and stretched. I could feel my muscle aching back, and I felt like crawling back in bed to hide from the world. But the excitement of my big day would never allow me to do so.**

**Instead, I walked over to my full length mirror nestled in the corner of my bedroom, and couldn't believe that I Serena was graduating today. My sky blue orbs, that looked wise beyond my years stared back at my reflection as I pull my hair into my hairstyle, two pigtails; one that I had become accustomed to over the years of my youth. My hair I have noticed over the pass month that once shone golden like the sun, now had many highlights of silver throughout, each more with every passing day, and somehow it felt strangely familiar. It felt, as I knew that this was going to happen and somehow it declared my passing into adulthood.**

**Groaning, I rubbed my temples trying to clear my head of the thoughts, mentally scolding myself once more. I tried to move on, and I had, but lately but the evading thoughts of something coming, something life altering was becoming more and more with each passing day.**

**Walking away, I continued my morning without any more thought of the matter, much to busy as I readied myself for a mild stone of my life. I spent most of it surrounded by my father swooning over his "little girl" and my mother's random bursts of tears. And now I sat in mist of my classmates waiting patiently for my name to be called to walk across the stage and start a new chapter in my life.**

**However, in the meanwhile I had to sit here waiting, bored. Many of my classmates were as uninterested as I was. Ya know, for something I've been excited for, for ages, it sure was boring. Glancing and shifting around on the uncomfortable wooden chair, I stared among my peers, hoping for something to maintain my interest. I watched as some were struggling to stay awake, and as a few others whispered to their neighbor. Here and there a cheer would perk, as a friend would walk along the stage to receive their diplomas, or the class clown walking across displaying his boxers for the auditorium to see. Hell, I even saw some kids passing around a flask under their navy blue gown, and I couldn't help but smirk.**

**But as long as the ceremony was, before I knew it, I had received my diploma and moved my tassel. Now all that remained was the final thought of our Class Valedictorian, my good friend, Melvin Umino. It was hard to listen though, I was like everyone else, anxiously waiting to throw my cap in the air, congratulate my class and be on my merry way, and I had my suspicions Melvin was in agreement also.**

**Taking the time to reflect though, it was a good day; many smiles adorned the blue cap and gown adults. Of course though, you know how it goes. I spoke to soon. Or in this case thought to soon. Because peace, wasn't in store for this day, for in the next moment, it was shattered. A pair of fire red eyes caught mine and a bone rattling venomous hiss rang in my ears.**

**Flames of red shot out from all directions, and a shudder racked my body as I heard the screams of my classmates, each falling to the ground as the fire consumed their body. I sat there shocked not understanding, fixated on the eyes as if I was in a trance. I couldn't move. Shit. I could barely even comprehend what the hell was going on.**

**It wasn't until a terrible force knocked me from my chair causing my head to make full force with the ground below to make my senses come alive. Well. After I regained my air from the getting the wind knocked out of me. But I no longer felt trapped from those eyes. Still gasping I looked around me looking for the source of commotion, so I could make some sort of escape. The only thing I could see was the suffering of my family and classmates. As I watched, finding no escape, I felt my body writhing in pain, although I remained untouched. It felt like all the pain of those I cared for, was being soaked up into my soul, in order to ease there suffering.**

**Pushing myself up, I stood, staring in the eyes of the enemy. I needed to be strong. I wouldn't be a victim again. I wouldn't have my day be ruined. I wouldn't have another nightmare to torment my dreams.**

**Something had to be done. I had to be strong. I could feel my body give off a powerful wind, my hair swirling and flowing behind me; I immediately recognized this feeling, and silently hoped that I wasn't the only one who saw this. The familiar bright white light omitted my palms into the direction of my enemy, basking the schools auditorium in a pure white light. My eyes clenched shut, my burned, and my head felt as if it was exploding. But as soon as it begun, the pain had subsided and I felt energy I had never felt before.**

**As soon as I was able to open my eyes, I could only see one thing. Her. She stood before me; It seemed as she was hovering over me, with beady red eyes staring me down, as if her eyes were Satan's them self. Her hair was a dark crimson red like blood and was flowing as flames surrounded her. I wasn't afraid though, something in my mind clicked, and all I could think about were the innocents that lay helplessly around me, and the pain that they were enduring. I have had ENOUGH. This was fucking insane! I don't know what was real, nor did I know if maybe this was a dream, but I know the anger I felt was real. And dream or no dream. It wasn't going to end like this.**

**I screamed so loud that I felt it shake my body; with intensity I never thought my petite frame could muster. The wretched lady before me screamed in agony, and disappeared into the darkness. Her whisper down my spine, like nails on a chalkboard.**

**"Your destiny is death, Serenity."**

REVIEW


End file.
